


Heather

by The Sign of Tea (NoPlastic)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Past Character Death, Retirementlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPlastic/pseuds/The%20Sign%20of%20Tea





	Heather

"What’s better: more of the white heather on the left side and pink on the right side, or the other way around?"

Mary’s hands dig firmly into the black soil of John’s grave. Beloved father, husband and friend, says the inscription on the headstone.

"Just mix them a little," Sherlock suggests. He wants to help, but in this weather the pain in his back is killing him, so all he can do is hold the plant pots.

"What’s the plan for the afternoon?" Mary asks.

They’ve discussed this before, but perhaps she’s forgotten about it. Her memory is not what it used to be. Or maybe she’s just trying to make conversation. Neither of them likes the silence of the cemetery.

"A visit to Molly’s, a stroll through the city, possibly dinner or coffee, then back to Sussex," he answers.

"Fine." She gets up. She’s still flexible and agile, her back unbent.

"I wish John could see you," Sherlock remarks. There are tears in his eyes. He blames the wind. "He would be proud of you. You’re so strong."

Mary smiles and takes the remaining heather plants from his hands, but not without kissing him first.


End file.
